


Me On My Way to You (Paralyzer)

by noplacespecial



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bsg_pornbattle, Het, Multi, Porn Battle, Slash, Threesome, bsg_pornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noplacespecial/pseuds/noplacespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't say he's surprised, when he finds them rutting like animals against the side of Mary's building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me On My Way to You (Paralyzer)

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably going to hell for this.

**Disclaimer:** Callum Keith Rennie, Katee Sackhoff, Michael Trucco, and any others mentioned within are not characters, but real people, and this story and its author do not make any sort of suppositions about their personal lives.

~*~

He can't say he's surprised, when he finds them rutting like animals against the side of Mary's building. Katee's sinfully short skirt is shoved above her waist, and she's got her hand pumping inside Callum's jeans; eagerly, because he knows she's wanted him since day one. Michael wonders if this is the first time they've done this. He looks at Katee, gorgeously debauched with her messy hair and smeared lip gloss, and thinks that if this is the first time, then Callum's an idiot for waiting so long. Which may or may not have something to do with the fact that he's wanted her from day one too.

The action in the darkened alley only gets more heated, and Michael shuffles uncomfortably from one foot to the other. He takes a swig of his beer and knows he should leave, but can't seem to make himself. The cigarette he came out here to smoke nestles forgotten in the pocket of his jacket.

And _damn_, they're really getting into it. Callum's mouth latches onto Katee's throat, and her hands still inside his pants. She lets out a breathy moan.

And then she sinks to her knees.

Fuck, he should _not_ be watching this. But he can't help himself, can't pass up the opportunity to watch her wrap those pouty lips around a cock that he desperately wishes were his own. Michael's gaze drifts up to Callum's face in envy only to find the other man grinning back at him.

"Shit," he stutters. He drops the beer bottle, and it clatters to the ground to soak his shoes with its contents. Katee's head jerks up at the sound; when she sees him watching her eyes go wide.

"I, uh..."

"You just going to stand there and watch, or are you going to come give her a hand?" Callum interrupts, before she can spout some lame excuse as to why she's on her knees in an alley with her co-star's dick in her mouth. Michael blinks, taking a moment to process exactly what the fuck is happening here. "Well?" Callum prompts. Katee rises to stand, her expression bewildered and slightly fearful. Michael takes a few hesitant steps into the alley, unable to resist the sight of her skirt still hiked up in the back to expose a lace thong and the smooth curve of her ass.

"I-"

"Get down on your knees," Callum commands. Michael's mouth snaps shut. Okay, so it's clear who's running the show here. He eyes the other man's open fly warily. Callum reaches out to grab Katee by the waist, and tugs her in front of him. "Do you want to fuck her?" he asks. He pulls the skirt all the way up in the front and slips his fingers inside the tiny scrap of fabric that passes as underwear. Katee arches against him, throwing her head back against his shoulder. She's practically shoving her chest in Michael's face, and her breasts heave with each excited gasp.

Callum eyes him. He doesn't even bother saying anything - his answer is obvious.

"If you want her, then you take me first. Got it?" Michael nods slowly, not taking his eyes off of Katee. Callum withdraws his hand. "Got it?" he asks again, this time directing the question at Katee. She blinks, dazed. "First he's going to suck me off, then he's going to fuck you..." he says slowly. His eyes slide back to Michael's. "...while I fuck him," he finishes. Michael's eyes go wide.

"Hey now, I never said-"

"Do you want to fuck her?" Callum asks again. Michael meets Katee's eyes. Under his scrutiny, she bites her lip, but the corners of her mouth continue their upward ascension until they're curved into a full-blown smirk. The knowledge that she wants him sends a heady rush through his system, and the next thing he knows the gravel is digging into his knees and he's got Callum's generously-sized penis between his lips.

It isn't too hard to figure out what to do; he is a man, after all, knows what feels good and what doesn't. He pumps and sucks roughly, eyes darting back and forth between Callum and Katee. Callum squeezes his eyes shut and tugs encouragingly on Michael's hair. Katee is watching the movements of his mouth with glazed eyes, fingers idly stroking her thigh and unconsciously inching towards her center. She meets his eyes and he grins around Callum's dick. Katee returns the smile. Her pinky hooks the edge of the thong and pulls it aside, leaving her glistening lips bare to his perusal. Michael's so focused on her that he nearly jumps out of his skin when Callum uses his hair like reins on a horse to guide him backwards and away.

"Stand up," he instructs. Michael does. When he's upright, Callum gestures over at Katee. "Do it. Fuck her."

He doesn't need to be told twice.

Michael slams Katee against the brick with so much force that he'd probably feel guilty if any of the blood left in his body was currently reaching his brain. He's rock-hard and throbbing in his jeans, and Katee wastes no time in undoing his belt buckle, unzipping his fly, and yanking his pants and boxers to his knees. She kisses just like he's always imagined - fierce, passionate, and wild. Michael slides his hands up under her tank top as she pulls her underwear to the side again and guides him into her.

They set a frenzied pace, bordering on desperate. Michael loses himself in kissing her, fondling her, pounding into her. He almost forgets that Callum's even there until he feels a second set of hands, larger and rougher, slide fingers between Katee's on his ass.

"You ready, boy?" Callum asks. No, he's really not, but at the moment he doesn't really care, as long as he can keep fucking Katee like this. Something wet and cold hits his asshole and he clenches involuntarily. But somehow it just doesn't surprise him in the slightest that Callum would carry a tube of lube in his pocket, and that thought makes him chuckle into Katee's mouth, his ass relaxing against the invasion. Callum eases one finger into him without too much trouble. The second finger is another matter entirely, and he has to still his thrusts and focus on unclenching. Katee murmurs encouragements in his ear, kisses his neck. When Callum scissors the fingers buried inside of him, Michael resumes kissing Katee. She rubs herself shamelessly against him, breasts straining against his chest and muscles clenching around him and _yeah_. This will all be worth it if she just keeps doing that.

Callum eases his fingers free, allowing Michael a moment of relief. Then the head of his cock is teasing his entrance, probing but not pushing. Michael bites his lip in anticipation.

"Just look at me," Katee says. He does. As Callum uses his feet to spread Michael's legs wider, Katee hooks her knees over his forearms so that she's pressed firmly against the wall. With Michael's eyes burning hot on her skin, she strips her top over her head. There's no bra beneath it, and she cups her breasts in her hands, presenting them to him for closer inspection. Michael groans as the head of Callum's cock passes his inner ring of muscle. It's tight and painful but he just watches Katee where she's now teasing her clit with her fingers. He both sees her movements and feels them against his dick, and it's enough of a distraction that the next thing he knows Callum's buried to the hilt. He feels those callused hands stroke down his arms, up Katee's legs, and back, until he's got Michael's forearms firmly in his grip.

And then he tugs. Katee lets out a squeak as she starts to drop from where she's pinned up against the wall, so Michael surges forward to trap her in place. The action pulls Callum out of him a few inches, so that the first thrust slams all three of them together in a tight squish with precarious balance and very little room to move. Callum keeps Michael's arms pulled back towards him.

"I said you could fuck her," he reminds him. "I never said you could touch her." Michael groans. Katee wiggles and re-adjusts, until her calves are hooked over his shoulders and her fingers dig into his ass. It's uncomfortable for all of them, but it puts Callum in complete control, and both Michael and Katee know that that's what he wanted all along. He uses Michael's arms to steer, so that each time he thrusts into his ass it forces Michael to thrust into Katee's pussy. Awkward and messy has never really been Michael's style, but he's learning to appreciate it; especially when Callum leans forward to bite one side of his neck, and Katee does the same to the other. Her heels dig into his shoulders with every thrust. She's so turned on that she comes in under 5 minutes; not that Michael lasts much longer, but Callum is still rock-hard and pulsing inside of him. He keeps the pace going until Katee is moaning not in pleasure but in discomfort.

"Watch out," he warns. Katee barely has time to maneuver her feet to the ground before Callum yanks Michael away from her, and she's left scrambling to stand as he leads him over to a nearby dumpster. "Grab that and bend over," he demands. Michael grips the edge of the cold metal as Callum's hands take hold of his hips. Each slam forward is brutal, Callum's balls slapping against his ass, fingers digging into his flesh. But Callum is clearly enjoying himself, because by the time Katee has re-dressed herself smoothed her hair back into place, he's emptying himself inside of Michael's ass.

"Fuck," he stutters as he pulls out. Michael remains bent over, muscles clenching in protest against the loss.

"Yeah," he agrees simply. Callum tucks himself back into his pants, not seeming to care about the mess, and kisses Katee firmly.

"Thanks babe," he says. And with that he rounds the corner onto the street and out of the alleyway. Michael is still in a state of shock.

"You gonna stand there with your ass hanging out all night, or are you advertising now?" Katee asks. He refuses to blush. He stands and swipes at the juices coating his entire groin, but it's no use. He refastens his pants and squirms awkwardly. How does Callum do it? His entire lower half is sticky and his ass is sore and he just wants to take a shower and sleep for a week. He clears his throat.

"So, that was..."

"Something we'll never talk about again?" Katee finishes. Michael nods.

"Yeah. Sounds like a plan."

He watches Katee's ass swish in that tiny skirt as he follows her out of the alleyway and back up to Mary's apartment. It's probably for the best that the show is nearing its end, because he's not likely to survive a repeat of tonight. But he doesn't know which is more likely to kill him, the exertion or the anticipation.

Inside the apartment, Callum catches his eye across the room, smirks, and brings him a beer.

"So how's your night going, Trucco?" he asks, casual as fuck. Michael can't seem to get the simple twist-top off of the bottle. Callum takes it from him helpfully and undoes the cap. When he passes it back, their hands brush, and Michael swears he's getting hard again. Callum licks his lips innocently, pretending to be chasing a stray drop of Heineken.

He's pretty sure he's got his answer.


End file.
